


Excalibur Again

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-27
Updated: 2003-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an hour of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excalibur Again

The wands were prominently displayed in a glass-fronted case in the entrance hall. The wizard-born first-years, of course, knew whose they were, and why they were there. The Muggle-borns, seeing their reverent stares, demanded an explanation.

That one, in the stand, was the wand of Harry Potter, the man who had saved the world from Voldemort, they were told. And that one on the floor of the case, broken and charred, was Voldemort's. Albus Dumbledore's had vanished with the man himself. But Harry's wand was still there, and one day, in their hour of need, someone would wield it again.


End file.
